Vampire Demigods
by AriannahHayle
Summary: Imagine if all the Cullen's had links to Greek gods? Not great at writing summaries, please read and review though!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Demigods

Summary: Imagine if the Cullen's got the chance to visit the camp and learnt stuff about themselves that they never knew?

Parings: Edward and Bella, Rose and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and Scarlet and Xander (My characters)

Their main connection is to Nyx.

God Parents: Edward: Zeus. Rose: Aphrodite. Emmet: Hephaestus. Alice: Apollo. Jasper: Hades. Scarlet: Poseidon. Xander: Athena. Bella: Hera.

Renesme is not in this story as she is of travelling with Jake after they both have graduated.

The Cullen's can go out into sunlight without sparkling due to the immortal tattoo that they all have on their arm. They can turn this feature on and off when needed.

Chapter 1: This journey begins.

**Bella POV:**

I was sitting with Edward on our sofa in our perfect little cottage, watching a romance film. It was quite mundane now, and seems quite slow due to our heightened senses. I was missing my little Nessie. She had called a few hours telling us that they were in the Caribbean. I knew that she was safe with Jake but I was a little nervous for her. I looked at Edward and his face showed confusion.

**Edward POV:**

Carlisle thoughts were an absolute mess. Something about a camp, and us going, and. His mind was flickering for a couple of minutes until he thought one clear thought. We need a family meeting. I saw my belle Bella look at me and I realised that I looked confused. I changed my expression back to normal. "Carlisle has something that he needs to talk to us about" I told her.

**Alice POV:**

The joys of online shopping- I loved It. I was picking out a whole new wardrobe for Nessie for when she gets back. I was also in the middle of planning another wedding for Bella and Edward. It was going to set in their Meadow. Suddenly my world goes black and a vision starts. It is the most complex I have had in a while. It was us at a camp – half blood? We were fighting, no training? Then my vision returned to normal. That was very weird. I should go and find Carlisle to see what is going on or tell him about this.

**Emmet POV:**

I was thrashing Jaspers ass on bowling on the Nintendo Wii: D! He was going down Emmet style. I had one more pin to knock down, I carefully lined my controller and them bam. I watched in horror as my controller went straight into the T.V smashing the screen. "Emmett what did you do" Called Esme from upstairs. Oh hell and cheese banana's. "Um... I kind of broke another T.V?" I called back sheepishly. I hear a loud sigh then "Emmett you are buying another one, and be careful with it!" "I will" I reply, and then look at Jasper. He was still chuckling at the controller wedged in the centre of the T.V. I had to admit it was quite funny.

"Everybody please come to the dining room, we all need to talk." Carlisle instructed everybody from his study. Oh god I hope he has not found out about all those pills I have been taking from his medicine cupboard.

**Xander POV**:

I was staring at the girl I have just finished drawing on my canvas. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long deep red hair with emerald green eyes. She was just a drawing but if I ever saw her in real life I would have given my soul to her without thinking twice. I had been a vampire for 10 years now. I had once mocked Edward when he said it was hard to have no-one. But now I understand. You are alive 24 hours a day and you just need someone.

I heard Carlisle shout that he wanted a meeting. I Sighed and went down stairs.

**Jasper POV: **

Oh how stupid can Emmet get? Seriously, he has to hold on to the controller. I shook my head at him; really he did crack me up. I wonder what Alice is doing. Probably doing some online shopping – It's a good thing that we are really well off with all the shopping my little angel does. She has already guessed what I was planning to do for her tonight – Sing to her. I just have to pick the right song... I was thinking Mayday Parade – I swear this time I mean it. Hmm.

"Everybody please come to the dining room, we all need to talk." I heard Carlisle shout. Oh no he doesn't know about my evil plans does he- I don't think that he will approve of my - to block out the sun with a mutated elephant. Or steal street signs so no-one knows where they are. But then neither would I – May have to re think that one.

**Rosalie POV:**

It is just another beautiful day in paradise or maybe hell. Staring into the mirror I see a fraction of the person I wanted to be. I would have been 50 around now. Had 4 or 5 children, most of them grown up with a couple of children of their own? I would have been planning a barbeque maybe today, with my husband. Invited them all round, had some music playing, and telling stories- A perfect fantasy of a perfect life. That's what Bella could have had. I don't hate Bella anymore but I still look at her with envy sometimes when I see her and Nessie.

I mentally shook the image out of my head and thought about Emmett. Even though he isn't the brightest Crayola in the pack he was my favourite colour. I don't know what I would have done without him. I should go and find him.

"Everybody please come to the dining room, we all need to talk" I heard Carlisle shout. I sighed and got up. This is probably something to do with the boys (Emmett and Jasper).

**Bella POV:**

Edward and I make our way to the big house and to the Dining room. This puzzled me. Carlisle hardly ever calls meetings. I wonder if the Volturi has something to do with it. I sit down in my seat at the table. It goes – Carlisle at the head, Then Edward on the right with me and Alice and Xander. To the left of Carlisle are Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. It is silent for a split moment, and then Carlisle begins.

"What does everyone know of Greek Myths?" He asked.

"You mean Zeus and Poseidon?" Alice Enquired.

"Yes" He replied

"What about them, what do they have to do with us" Rose said with an obvious bored expression.

"Well... They are real." He stated.

"Carlisle, I think that you may have taken one happy pill too many because even I know that they are just myths." Emmet scoffed.

"You see, you are wrong Emmett, just because you have never seen them or met them does not mean that they do not exist. I mean we exist and we should be myths just like Jake and Sam. But the point is that we do, and so do they" Carlisle told Emmett gently.

"But, that's impossible" Alice said disbelieving.

"Nope, in fact, I have just got off the phone to Chiron the head of camp Half blood who wants you guys to visit" Carlisle told us excitedly.

"Wait slowly down, what the heck is half blood camp?" Jasper interjected.

"Okay, Right sometimes the Greek gods come down from Olympus and fall in love with mortals. Then they have kids. But these kids are not ordinary; they are half human half god- Demi-gods. These children often are attacked my monsters like a bloodhound or Cyclops, so they need some where to be safe, so Half Blood camp was created for them." Carlisle Explained.

"But why would monsters go after the children" Esme asked. Her expression was filled with pain.

"To get back at the gods, or just generally, I don't know." Carlisle answered her question.

"So then why are we visiting?" Xander Asked.

"Well, just to have some fun I guess, so who is going to go?" Carlisle said.

"We will go, Carlisle" Said Edward. He didn't need to even ask me. I will speak to him about that later.

"I am in" Alice told Carlisle and Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Hell yeah, sounds like fun!" Emmett said excitedly sounding like a five year old on ecstasy

"Well, it might be quite fun." Rose said.

"So it's sorted... you guys will be spending summer there".

RR


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Demigods

Chapter 2 – Packing and the car journey

Bella POV:

I had to admit I was pretty excited about going there. It would save us from the boredom of our summer holidays, and the stupid plans that Emmett gets us into, like the time he persuaded us to go to Wal-Mart to buy 7 tons of milk and flood the school gym with it. Or the time he brought in a kilo of ecstasy into history and persuaded everyone to get high. They were funny memories, but we sure as hell got punished for it.

Knock Knock. "Come on In Alice." I said.

"How did you know it was me, you are not physic are you?" She said surprised.

"No, but I have known you long enough to realise that you want to pick what clothes to pack for me." I said with a smile. She just grinned at me.

Around 4 hours later, we were ready to go according to Alice. I didn't see how everyone else got to pack their own clothes. "Alice, why did everyone else get to pack their own clothes"?

"Because they have all got a good sense of fashion, well apart from Emmett and Jasper but I sorted them out before I came here" She replied.

Ahh. I felt much better then knowing that I wasn't the only one put through hell.

We had agreed that we were all going to take our own cars and follow Carlisle there, as he was the only one who had directions. Carlisle wasn't staying obviously because of the hospital but he wanted to talk to Chiron first. No surprises their then.

Emmett and Rose were going in their Jeep, Alice and Jasper was going in her Porsche, and Edward and I were taking my Ferrari. Xander was taking his Bentley and Carlisle was taking his Mercedes. I didn't see why we needed to take all these cars, but I guess it was a show of strength, and wealth.

Carlisle actually surprised me. Emmett had been moaning about going to the movies for the past 3 or 4 days and after we got out of Port Angeles, we stopped in a shopping mall and went to go and see 127 hours. It was actually quite good- may get it on DVD when it comes out.

The rest of the journey took around 12 hours. It was quite eventful to say the least. Jasper got took into the police station after being over heard plotting to send bomb threats to the United Nations and tell them the monkeys did it. It cost Carlisle about $900 to bail him out and promise to send him to a mental facility centre.

Then Alice saw a London fashion show going on and demanded to watch it. Cue 3 hours of untamed boredom and trying to keep Emmett out of trouble.

Then things got more than a little crazy when all the guys including Edward and Xander the ones I deemed sensible decided to have a race around the city. I really despaired of them sometimes. So I, Alice and Rose went as far away as possible when they got pulled over by the police. This cost Carlisle around $1600.

Carlisle finally put his foot down and told everyone to behave.

We now were about an hour from arriving.

"Edward". I asked.

"Yes honey"...

"Let's play a game"

"What kind of game"

"I say a word and you have to say the first thing that comes into your mind".

"Okay".

"Fish"

"Nemo"

"Green"

"Grass"

"Shoes"

"Alice"

"Flower"

"Lily"

"Black"

"White"

"Beauty"

"You"

"Green Eggs"

"And Ham"

I laughed, and he leant over and kissed me on the cheek. I looked out of the window and saw fields full of ripe strawberries. The view was very very pretty. We had to be somewhere near long island. The view was dotted with buildings that looked ancient Greek architecture.

As we drove up the drive there was a massive sign in Greek which translated into English in my head. I found that a little weird but the whole thing was weird so I didn't say a word.

There was an allocated car spaces for us so obviously we got out and looked around.

I was right about the Greek architecture. First there was an open aired pavilion, an amphitheatre, a circular arena. In a nearby sand pit a dozen high school kids were playing volleyball. But there was movement everywhere over the camp. Some other kids were fighting with swords. Some were shooting arrows. It was absolutely crazy but stunning at the same time.

As we walked into the main part of the camp up to the big house in the centre, everyone stopped and stared at us. I felt very conscious and slipped my hand into Edwards. He gave me a little reassuring squeeze.

Scarlet POV:

I was in the middle of a sword fight with Nico when he just stopped at stared with his mouth wide open.

"What" I asked him.

"Nico, what are you staring at!"

But then I saw.

They were walking at a reasonable pace through camp. There were 8 of them. They didn't look anything alike. Of the 3 boys one was big, muscled with dark straight hair but quite short. Another was taller, leaner still quite muscle with honey blond hair. The last boy was lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze coloured hair.

But the guy who took my breath away was a one walking slightly behind the rest. He unlike the rest of them had caramel honey coloured eyes which I just melted into. He had floppy dark auburn hair. He was absolutely breathtaking.

The three girls were total opposites. There was a beautiful tall blonde girl with an amazing figure. She looked like a supermodel. There was a tiny girl pixie like, very thin. Her hair was deep black, and cropped short. The last girl was normal height, with amazing chocolate brown slightly wavy hair.

There was a man walking slightly in front of them. He was tall with blonde hair.

With all the differences they all looked exactly alike. All of them were chalk pale, with dark eyes with shadows under them. But the main reason everyone was staring was because they were devastatingly inhumanly beautiful.

Chiron came out to greet them. Even he was shocked at their appearance but covered it quickly.

"Welcome to Camp half-blood, you must be Dr. Cullen" He shook hands with the man with blonde hair.

"Please call me Carlisle". He said. He had a wonderful soft voice.

He then moved to one side and did the introductions.

The big muscular one was called Emmett and he had a big grin on his face. His arms were wrapped around Rosalie the one with long blonde hair. Alice was the little pixie like one and Jasper was the one with honey blonde hair. Bella had chocolate brown hair and the one with his arm around her shoulders with the bronze coloured hair was Edward.

The boy I had deemed an angel, was called Xander. This did not surprise me; he needed a name just suited for him.

The teens all seemed to be together apart from Xander, I wonder?

Xander POV:

I was in shock. Not just at the place, it seemed awesome. But for the fact that the girl from my drawing was here! I blinked twice just to make sure that I was not hallucinating but no, she was definitely here. And she was a damn site more beautiful in real life then she was on my drawing.

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was an angel and I was a demon. How on earth was I going to be able to talk with her let alone kiss her?

Alice POV:

My vision suddenly went blurry. Then I saw a vision.

_It was Xander, with a beautiful girl with red hair. They were sitting on a balcony, he was playing a song to her and she was singing. They looked so happy and in love. _

When the vision ended I just smiled to myself. Xander was going to be in for a shock because out of the corner of my eye I saw that girl. She was staring at us.

Emmett POV:

Oh my god! This place is too cool. They have real swords, with bows and arrows. I have to try them out. Everyone was just staring at us. I really wanted to shout out, HEY LOOK, MY NAME IS EMMETT AND I AM EPICALLY COOL!, but I didn't because Edward just gave me a death stare and I realised that it wouldn't have been the best thing to do, but it would break the tension.

So on an impulse I shouted out "Can everyone stop staring at me, I have got clothes on, wait have I got clothes on, I don't want to be naked.

"Shut the hell up Emmett" Rosie hissed.

Scarlet POV:

The one called Emmet just shouted out "Can everyone stop staring at me, I have got clothes on, wait have I got clothes on, I don't want to be naked.

"Shut the hell up Emmett" Rosalie hissed.

Maybe they were not going to be as bad as I thought.

Xander POV:

Trust Emmett to come out with something completely stupid. I hoped that my angel hadn't heard but she had. She had a wide smile on her face. Well okay for one well done Emmett.

Bella POV:

After Emmett's little unexpected outburst, everyone slowly got back to doing what they were before we came. Chiron gave us a tour of the place which was amazing.

We soon came up to the 14 cabins. He explained that all the main gods had a place here. They were: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Nyx Demeter, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes.

The cabins all reflected the gods. Poseidon's was blue with coral shells, and Aphrodite's was bright pink.

I was confused as to where we were going to be staying.

"Um Chiron, sir where will be staying?" I asked politely.

"Well you will be staying in Nyx's cabin as you are children of the night. She is the goddess of Night, and was there at the beginning of creation, and is as powerful as Zeus. Carlisle has informed me that you do not sleep so you are all free to walk around the camp as you please whenever you choose, but please be careful". He explained.

"Ahh yes, you are allowed to go out of camp to hunt when you please as well". He added.

Carlisle made a quiet comment about wanting to talk to him in private.

Xander POV:

So we were staying in Nyx's cabin. It was made of gorgeous black stone which had diamonds in. It looked absolutely amazing. So dark and eerie and at the same time light and breathless, it was so perfect for us, being vampires.

I had to admit the camp looked absolutely amazing so old and Greek and at the same time so modern and up to date. The idea was so strange and set seemed totally graspable. There are 14 cabins; I wonder which one my red headed angel is in? I would say Aphrodite just for her beauty but she doesn't seem pompous and vain.

Emmett POV:

The cabin is so totally awesome! I wonder why Carlisle needs to have a quiet word with the guy in the wheel chair? I hope it's not to tell him about our pranks.

Chiron POV: I was amazed when I saw the Cullen's so inhumanly beautiful, so vampire. I showed them around the camp and when we got to Nyx's. Carlisle the leader of the clan, said he needed to have a quiet word with me, hmm I wonder why? We walked a few metres out, and i waited patiently.

"Do you mind if we go a little more further out, my children have good hearing and I would prefer if they didn't hear this". He said softly. Ahh so vampires have good hearing, of course they do, they would need it to hunt.

"Of course, just tell me when you think we are out of range" I replied. We walked quite a way out I have to admit.

"I think this will be far enough for them to not hear this conversation, well apart from Edward, but I hope he knows better". He said starting the conversation.

Huh, Edward? I was confused, and it obviously showed on my face, so he explained.

"Well when we turn into vampires, we acquire powers some quality we had in our old lives. Edward can read minds. He doesn't like to as he thinks it breaks people's privacy. Alice, can see the future of vampires and humans, and Jasper can control people's emotions".

Wow. Speechless.

"They have these powers, and sometimes they use them for ways which aren't polite. Emmett and Jasper often pull pranks on Bella and Xander". He continued.

"But, you are vampires, aren't you supposed to be all polite, stiff and imposing?" I said. He laughed loudly.

"Oh, how I wish. My children are polite and respectable, but between them they can be mischievous devils". "Watch out for Emmett and Jasper's scheming and Alice shopping – do not tell her where the nearest mall is, for the sake of your sanity". He said sighing.

"Errm, so watch out for Emmett and Jasper's scheming, and pranks, Alice and shopping, is that all? I asked/.

"Yes, and oh, watch out for all of them with massive grins – they do on rare occasions plan a massive prank together, if they do anything stupid, or illegal call me on my cell please? He asked.

"Sure, I don't think I will need to though, they behaved impeccably this morning". I said. He gave me a look which said just you wait.


End file.
